En Attente D'Une Vie Meilleure
by NanaNara
Summary: Rencontre fortuite dans les toilettes d'une discothèque *SASUSAI* / UA / OOC / POW personnages / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon - REVU EN BETA


Titre: _**En attente d'une vie meilleure**_

Résumé: Rencontre fortuite dans les toilettes d'une discothèque

*SASUSAI* / UA / OOC / POW personnages / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Legende:

_POW SAI_

**POW Sasuke

* * *

**

Petit blablabla de l'auteuse: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abris des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trape!

A propos des reviews: désolée mais je répond qu'aux reviews non-anonymes. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de profils pour que je vous repondent créer en un c'est vite fait ^^.

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture! ^^

* * *

_**Coucou tous le monde! Et voilà je commence à mettre à jours les fic revues en bêta! Enjoy! Bizbiz, Nana Nara**_

* * *

_Merci Saeko pour ta bêta! :)_

* * *

**Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis ici ? Ah oui ! Je me suis fait entraîner par mon meilleur ami et son stupide petit ami aussi bruyant que lui. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette boîte en particulier ? Parce que les plus beaux gays squattent cet endroit. Ce que je ne comprends pas car c'est tout à fait banal. Mais bon... Je passe. Kiba, le petit ami de mon abruti de meilleur ami, Naruto, traîne ce dernier sur la piste de danse et moi je reste assis comme un con au bar. Et voilà que ça commence ! Quoi ? Je me fais draguer par tout et n'importe quoi. Non mais vraiment, ils se sont regardés ? Je leur fais d'ailleurs remarquer qu'eux et moi ne venons pas du même monde et qu'il ne sert à rien de vouloir plus. Excédé, je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes. Un garçon en sort, il a l'air plutôt déboussolé. En entrant je vois un jeune homme de mon âge environ, rebouclant sa ceinture. Il est beau. Une sorte de grâce naturelle. Tout comme moi il est brun aux yeux noirs. Il tourne son regard vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir quand nos yeux se croisent. Il me sourit et se dirige vers la sortie. Je dois le retenir !**

_Ah ! Ca fait du bien, pas mal du tout ce petit Hidan ! Un cul d'enfer ! Allez, un dernier bisou sur la joue et je le laisse partir. Pendant que je rattache ma ceinture un mec rentre dans les toilettes. Je croyais d'abord qu'il s'agissait de mon p'tit cul dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom, mais non. Ce mec est sexy ! Et puis classe ! J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure. Dommage que je n'aie pas le temps. Bon, autant laisser mon numéro et vu son regard, il va m'appeler. Je sors des toilettes quand je sens un bras me happer vers là d'où je viens. Cette bombe sexuelle m'amène à lui et m'embrasse avec tellement d'envie que je ne peux résister, malgré qu'on m'attende dehors. Waouh ses mains sont déjà sur mes fesses, me collant à lui, les massant avec vraiment beaucoup d'envie. Bon OK lui c'est un seme à n'en pas douter. Je peux bien me permettre un petit écart pour une fois._

**Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne connais pas ce mec ! Mais il est si... Mhhh... Miam Miam. D'un coup il m'agrippe à la nuque et se retourne pour se coller au mur et me coller à lui. Raaa je ne me suis jamais vu comme ça. Je me frotte à lui comme un animal et si je ne fais pas quelque chose très vite mon pantalon va exploser. Mes lèvres quittent sa bouche pour lui mordiller le cou alors que des gémissements de désir sortent de sa gorge. Il se frotte lui aussi à moi et j'entends enfin le son de sa voix, enfin autre que ses geignements. "Viens par là" me dit-il en me faisant entrer dans une des cabines des toilettes. Heureusement que c'est un endroit chic et que par conséquent tout est nickel ! Il se dépêche et m'enlève mes vêtements avant d'enlever les siens. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir me retrouver entièrement nu dans les WC d'une boîte de nuit gay avec un inconnu.**

_Oh comme je vais prendre mon pied ! Je viens de le déshabiller et il a un corps de rêve. Et surtout au niveau du bas-ventre ! Alors que je commence à me dessaper à mon tour, je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Tant pis, ils attendront... Là pour le moment je suis occupé à assoir mon beau brun sur les toilettes pour saisir son membre en bouche et le sucer goulûment. Je le sens un peu gêné, ça doit être la première fois pour lui de se faire un mec dans des toilettes. Je lâche son sexe et me plante en face de lui. Je lui présente trois doigts qu'il regarde sans vraiment comprendre. Après un mouvement de tête de ma part, il les prend finalement en bouche, les 'avalants' les uns après les autres, puis tous. Je lui retire mes doigts et le vois me regarder, suppliant, en écartant les cuisses. C'est tentant. Mais..._

**Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi il me présente ses doigts ? C'est moi qui devais le prendre ! Oh mon dieu ! D'un simple mouvement de tête et un sourire de sa part et je me soumets. J'ai ses doigts en bouche et j'aime les lécher, les suçoter, les humidifier au maximum car je sais que je vais devoir les accueillir en moi. Alors qu'il retire ses doigts, je fais la chose la plus humiliante de toute ma vie. J'écarte les cuisses et m'apprête à me relever quand il me retient d'une main sur mon épaule et porte ses doigts humidifiés vers son sexe et son intimité. Il pose un de ses pieds sur une de mes cuisses. En me regardant droit dans les yeux, il fait pénétrer un premier doigt en lui, resserrant sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi bandant. Ce mec est un appel au viol ambulant je ne vois que ça. Il fait pénétrer un autre de ses doigts et prend son érection de son autre main pour y appliquer des mouvements de pompe. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je reste là à le regarder se préparer à mon intrusion, ses doigts entrant et sortant de son intimité. En réponse à ses actes je lèche une de mes mains, m'attardant sur mes doigts, et viens trouver mon bas-ventre, calquant les mouvements de ma main sur les siennes.**

_Ah bah enfin il prend les choses en mains ! L'une sur son sexe l'autre sur une de mes hanches. Je n'en peux plus. J'enlève mes doigts et viens me placer sur les genoux de mon vis-à-vis, attrapant son membre pour le faire entrer en moi. Doucement, tout doucement il pénètre mon intimité peu de fois dévoilée. C'est dur mais si bon à la fois et vu son visage crispé je constate qu'il n'en peut déjà plus lui-même. Ca m'embêterait que ça se finisse maintenant après tout ce que je viens de faire. Prenant sur moi je l'embrasse et le fais me pénétrer entièrement. Mes ongles se plantent dans son cou et son bras, ses mains se resserrant sur mes fesses, je l'ai mordu pour étouffer mon cri et il n'a pu retenir le sien. Je lèche le sang s'écoulant de la petite blessure que je lui ai faite par erreur. C'est si bon de le sentir en moi. J'entame des déhanchements de haut en bas, m'aidant de mes pieds restés au sol. Je connais mon corps et donc ne tarde pas à lui faire toucher ma prostate, me faisant voir monts et merveilles._

**Oh putain de merde ! Mais comment est-ce possible d'être un aussi bon coup ? Je le sens si serré autour de moi. Il faut que je tienne. Et plus il se déhanche, plus je perds pied. Il frappe sa prostate à chaque coup de butoir qu'il se donne en s'empalant sur moi, rejetant son visage en arrière, le rendant encore plus irrésistible. Je ne tiens plus. Je l'attrape par les fesses et le soulève en même temps que je me lève. Je me retire de lui, le retourne et me réintroduis en lui, le pilonnant toujours plus fort. Nos mains s'enlacent sur le carrelage froid du mur pendant que son front y repose aussi. Son autre main vient se perdre dans mes cheveux pendant que la mienne vient se saisir de son érection, la masturbant au rythme de mes coups. Il ne tardera pas à venir et le sentant se resserrer autour de ma chair je me libère en lui en un gémissement rauque trop contenu.**

_Une fois fini, je me rhabille et ressors de la cabine. Je me lave les mains et entends mon partenaire sortir à son tour et se laver les mains à côté de moi. Nous nous regardons dans le miroir, je lui souris et glisse mon numéro dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de grignoter son oreille et sortir. Il rougit. Avant de refermer la porte je m'adresse une dernière fois à lui. "Désolé je serais absent un moment mais essaie d'appeler de temps en temps pour voir si je suis disponible". La porte se ferme et moi je me dirige vers la sortie._

_Une fois dehors je vois la voiture noire qui m'attend et les deux personnes debout devant elle. Je m'approche et l'une d'elle me passe des menottes avant de me faire assoir à l'arrière de la berline. C'était ma dernière soirée avant de partir trois ans en prison._

**Je le regarde partir, souris et sors retrouver les deux surexcités. Le lendemain je verrais dans le journal qu'un jeune artiste qui se serait fait arrêter pour extorsion, a passé sa dernière soirée dans une boîte branchée du quartier gay de la capitale. Et je verrais sa photo. La photo de celui qui hantera mes pensées nuits et jours pendant trois ans, soit 1095 jours, soit 26280 heures, soit 1576800 minutes soit 94608000 secondes. Sai.**

_Nous sommes le jeudi 17 Mars et après trois ans d'enfermement je vais sortir de cet enfer. Mon seul espoir, celui qui m'a fait tenir tous les jours, c'est lui. Ce grand brun aux yeux aussi noir que l'encre. Je pense qu'il m'aura oublié. Mais j'ai appris qui il était quand j'étais emprisonné. Il y a eu un reportage sur sa famille, la multinationale Uchiha. Et il est le cadet du PDG. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Je sors par la grande porte, pensant à la nouvelle vie que je vais devoir me reconstruire. Il neige. Je regarde le ciel puis quelque chose attire mon regard. Une chose qui contraste avec le blanc immaculé de la neige. Des cheveux noirs flottant au gré du vent. Il est là. Il est venu. Pour moi._

_**Oh mon amour si tu savais comme je t'aime...

* * *

**_

*FiN*


End file.
